wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
In Which I’m the Villain
hey look, fathom is dipping his toes back into fanfictions. hey, maybe this one will be good. no? too optimistic? okay. SEASON ONE chapter one Jade Mountain Academy. ''Qibli looked up towards the mountain as dragons of all tribes bumped past him. ''This’ll be a change of pace. Qibli walked through the entrance. A cheery NightWing with teardrop scales near her eyes was standing near the front of the school, directing students on where to go. The NightWing smiled when she saw him. “Hey, another student! I’m Fatespeaker, but you can call me... Fatespeaker, I guess. I don’t really a nickname. Let’s see, SandWing, SandWing, SandWing... Qibli, right?” Qibli noticed Fatespeaker hadn’t taken a breath in between any of her words and sentences. He considered saying no, just to see the results of it, but he pushed the idea away. “Qibli, yeah. That’s me.” Fatespeaker pointed down the left. “There’s the cafeteria, you can catch a goat for breakfast or something. What do SandWings eat? Lizards? I don’t think we have any lizards yet. There’s cereal, but frankly, it isn’t very good.” Fatespeaker stuck out her tongue. “Cocoa Puffs. Yuck. If you go right, take two lefts and go right again, you should get to your sleeping cave.” Qibli nodded and headed to his sleeping cave, before he forgot how to get there. The painted walls were cracked and done badly, but his room was well done, nice and cozy. “Ugh, I’m with a SandWing.” An IceWing that was sleeping rolled over to glare at him. “Keep it down, I’m trying to sleep.” Qibli smirked. “It’s nine in the morning. No way you’re sleeping.” “Timezones.” The IceWing grunted. “Go in the cafeteria and eat Cocoa Puffs or something.” “Ew, Cocoa Puffs.” Qibli turned around and headed for the cafeteria. “And there aren’t time zones in Pyrrhia.” chapter two Qibli arrived at the cafeteria. Goats, cows and pigs were being chased around by laughing dragonets. He recognized nobody sitting at the tables. A young RainWing was beckoning for him to come, and, seeing nobody else they could be asking for, sat down next to them. The RainWing brightened when he sat down. “Hey, I’m Kinkajou!” She enthusiastically shook Qibli’s hand. “You’re Qibli, right? We’ve already had Arid, Ostrich, Pronghorn and what’s-their-face down here.” Qibli tried to smile, but it was hard- blood flow to his talons had seemingly been cut off. “Yup, that’s me. Qibli.” Kinkajou let go. “Cool! This is Moonwatcher, but she goes by Moon.” She motioned to a NightWing across from her, who looked about to vomit over her untouched Cocoa Puffs. She then motioned to a SkyWing sitting next to her. “And that’s Carnelian. She’s quiet and mean.” “I’d punch you for saying that, but I don’t punch RainWings.” Carnelian glared at her. “I’m mean, yeah, but at least I have morals.” Qibli sat down next to Moon. “Do you guys know anything about the school? I just learned a couple days ago I was going at all, and I got here just a couple minutes ago.” Moon looked up. “You didn’t watch the instructional video?” “There was an instructional video?” “We’re here to learn about the tribes in order to increase inter-tribal relations.” Moon sighed, pushing her Cocoa Puffs away. “It’s a neat idea, but having just one school won’t really do much.” Carnelian offered Qibli a goat leg. “I think I’d prefer the war, to be honest. I never had to sit next to Kinkajou in the war.” chapter three Breakfast was over soon after, and as Qibli headed back to his sleeping chamber, he was handed a piece of paper by Fatespeaker. Qibli read it as he walked down the hallway. It was a simple message, reading only JADE WINGLET-VISIT COMMON AREA IN ONE HOUR. Qibli saw tiny hearts drawn on it, and assumed either Sunny or Fatespeaker had penned it. "Hey, IceWing." Qibli walked in his cave and started looking around. "My name's Winter." The IceWing sounded like he had just been woken up. "Prince ''Winter." Qibli nearly choked. "''PRINCE? ''To whom do I owe the pleasure of letting me live with ''royalty like yourself?" "For Darkstalker's sake, don't ''hyperventilate ''or anything. Besides, once the so called "Dragomelettes of Density"-" "That is SO not correct-" "realize their mistake, I'll have my own private cave." Winter finished. Qibli rolled his eyes. “Whatever. You know where the library is?” “I’m not a big reader. Enthusiastic NightWing Lady probably knows.” “You mean Fatespeaker, right?” Winter scowled. “Names are hard, okay?” Qibli left to see Fatespeaker, but she was no longer at the front of the school. He continued on towards the cafeteria, where Clay was packing up. Clay looked up when he heard footsteps. “Hey, Qibli! What do you need?” Qibli looked around. “You know where the library is?” Clay brightened. “Ah, students already interested in academics! Just go to the main entrance and keep walking straight, you’ll get to it eventually. Just make sure you’re at orientation on time!”Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Content (TheUnFathomable)